


Moving On...

by Demitria_Teague



Series: The Turn Of A Dime [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, EXO AU, Fae & Fairies, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Light on the Soulmate stuff, M/M, Major FOC - Kaisoo baby (Moon-Sun), Minor MOC, No Omegas, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Pre-magic, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: This is a past tense depiction of how Kyungsoo went from human to alpha, and met his Mate.  I feel I made everything happen too fast, but it demanded to be written. I like it and when I can I want to turn it into a chapter fic, or at least a more detailed one or two shot. Plus I want this to be a series.





	Moving On...

**Author's Note:**

> Only Warning: Jongin is much older than Kyungsoo, who is only seventeen. But, in the A/B Community they don't count age like Human's and their kind don't mature like Humans. They have a happy, care-free, child-like view of the world. They're not incompetent, but I didn't feel the need to add the Underage Tag. If you think it should be added tell me and I'll do it. Ok, on to... well, what's below. *Points ;)
> 
> I like my Alphas and Beta's to be equal in the relationship, so none of that Beta's are blah and Omega's are pathetic crap. Omega's don't exist in this story. Um... No Rut's, No Heats... maybe natural Slick... we'll see. Um... that is all. Haha. ;) Also, I want to do this Verse as a series of Oneshots. I need a break from chapter stories. I have too many going on as it is. I just can't not write new things, though. Ugh, I'm horrible. ...Enjoy. :D

**Preservation**

For a year and a half I've gone to a gym.  A teacher from school, my Hyung, Kyung-Nero, who used to be one of my Mother's family friends, trains me in Boxing.  I say used to be, because she passed away three years ago.  To say it's been tough is an understatement.  Boxing is what pulled me out of my low point - that part of my life I don't like thinking about.

The feel of medical tape on my hands, the impact of leather gloves making contact with someone else's or a punching bag - it's what makes me feel happy.  When I'm sweaty and adrenaline is pumping through my veins, I feel alive.  Today, like any other, I've avoided my father by going to the gym after school, instead of home.  Afterwards, it'll go one of two ways:  He'll be passed out drunk, or he'll be belligerent drunk and he'll try to abuse me.  Boxing training reduced the amount of times he lands a hit.  Landing blows of my own decreased it more.

I remember the day I'd landed my first hit.  It'd been a knee to his forehead.  Even though my father had been violent up to that point, and even though I'd imagined beating him up - only because of the pain he'd caused me, I'd never wanted to hurt him.  My training had only been going on for three weeks, and on a night I'd come home early - the gym had closed because of a holiday, he'd thrown a liquor bottle at me.  It'd been a big, thick, glass bottle.

I'd deflected it just in time.  If it'd hit me, it'd no doubt have given me a concussion.  He probably would've let me lay there and die.  I doubt he'd have called an ambulance.  A part of me had fantasized that he'd have grown that conscience he used to have and realized the error of his ways - he'd have called an ambulance, groveled at my feet as I healed, and once again, we'd have a happy father son relationship.

I'd long since given up on that.  My self-preservation instincts had pissed him off - well, more than his usual temperance and he'd rushed me.  I'd been scared, not because this was anything new - I'd also long since quit being afraid of physical pain, but because my new instinct was to fight back.  I knew I could hurt him, had the inclination to.  My pulse had pounded as I'd resisted the instinct.

Then, the same instinct had told me that if I didn't fight I'd be hurt bad.  Possibly, get a broken spine.  So, I'd ground myself, let him come forward.  My lack of height compared to him made the strike perfect.  I'd helped his head to my knee, heard a crack, saw blood explode from an eyebrow, and then he'd hit the ground.

With electrified nerves, I'd wondered if I'd killed him.  Kyung-Hyung had taught me that head wounds bled a lot, and that it always looked worse than what it was.  Unlike his stumbling-bumbling, which had landed him on the floor many times, of his own doing, he hadn't gotten up so easily.  He'd lain there groaning, and only after I'd been sure he'd live, had I gone to my room and locked the door.  That victory had kicked my confidence up so high I'd been soaring over the clouds for a week and a half - until he'd come at me again.

It'd ended with me having taken a number of hits, but so had he.  Having my father beat me made absolute happiness impossible, but having the ability to defend myself gave me something I'd thought I'd never feel again - at least, not in front of him.  A sense of Pride.  Boxing restored my confidence, my ability to dream, my faith, and when even those fail, it's my life-raft, my self-preservation.  It's my everything.

 

  **Just One Look  
**

When I said I'd followed a stranger - the one who had become my Mate - in to the woods, I hadn't been kidding.  One look is all it'd taken.  It'd been night time, after a particular training at the gym.  I, along with a few others had been preparing for a beginners home gym competition.  Only locals who had regularly trained at the gym had been allowed to participate.

Afterwards, we'd ordered lots of pizza and the coaches had taken it to the park where kids sports were played.  I hadn't done anything celebratory since the year before my mom had died.  My mind hadn't locked on to that, though.  I'd been in a good place, then.  Which had been major progress.  I'd been enjoying myself.

Rather it was a scent, or a sound, or instinct, I'll never know, but I'd turned in my seat.  I'd seen him standing half way behind a large decorative bush.  Platinum blond hair, tamed, but in a primal way, like he'd lived out of the societal norm.  His skin until this day is a bronze olive shade.  He'd been wearing a white shirt, with large holes for sleeves, and tan shorts made of questionable material.

His oval eyes sat at a particular angle, that made me think - not human.  Looking back, it'd been even more stupid to follow him than him being a mere stranger.  I could've become worse than a victim.  I could've become food - If he'd been a were-wolf or another carnivorous beast.  Instead, I got a puppy in a grown man's body - and not literally, because ew.

His eyes were a startling mix of gold and green and the pupils were more round than a human's.  His full lips had raised on one side, and only then had I realized I'd been staring.  His smirk hadn't been unkind, but seemed more like a natural response to his success at getting what he'd wanted - me.  I had been moving towards him before I'd realized it.  Hyung's voice had been what'd brought me back to attention, but it hadn't meant much.

He'd asked me where I was going.  I'd looked back to where the stranger had been - the pretty stranger... that I'd wanted... that had no longer been standing there.  Where the hell- I'd thought that I'd better not have hallucinated him.  I'd waved dismissively and ran towards the bush.  Once I'd rounded it I caught a flash of white - his shirt - disappearing in the woods and had run after him.

He'd been moving fast, so it'd made no sense, then, how I'd caught up with him.  I had scented him out, the transformation had already been happening.  It's activated the moment you find your mate - if you're human.  If not, then you already know everything about the process... hopefully.  Otherwise, something is wrong with your education.

At the time, I'd already had the talk, many times - thanks Mom...- but had, proudly, still been a Virgin.

I'd found him well in the woods, which had been a good thing, because what we'd done next had not needed witnesses.  Just the thought of being caught having sex...  Just no.  There'd been a small fire with homemade mats on two sides.  He'd been sitting on one, facing me.

The firelight had brought out the warmth of his unique skin tone, and turned his eyes the color of fantasy-like stones.  Flames had seemed to burn with in them, to.  As I'd approached his head had risen up the closer I'd become.  I should've felt nervous, wary, anything but how I had.  My body had known what it was doing before I had.

I don't remember if we said anything, but I remember the feel of his lips on mine.  They were thick and full, like mine.  Heat had seared my mouth as we'd kissed.  There had been no reserve.  I'd never had a real kiss, and yet I'd known what I'd been doing.  At the time, I hadn't recognized his sharp scent for what it'd been - Virgin.

We'd been each other's first.  Being a Voyeur to it, you'd have thought:  Desperate strangers hook up, the end.  That's because you'd have missed the important stuff - our memories being shared, the core acceptance, the bond forming and completing itself on a spiritual level.  And for me, the finale of my transformation.  The only thing indicating something had changed would've been his natural, glowing blue eyes and my new red ones.

It was then I'd been granted the mental view of the Pack.  Whatever Omniscient force that had granted the sharing of memories and such, it still had a since of humor.  Why?  Because it shows you what you have, and no more.  I have Jongin and it'd granted me his memories and he mine.

I now have the Pack and it'd granted me the knowledge of it's existence.  Seeing Jongin's past and current didn't teach me more than his past choices, likes and dislikes, fears and dreams, etc.  I had to interact with him to learn who he really was, which is good.  It'd been strange to have learned about someone completely, by memory share, because, then what the hell would we've had to talk about?  Same with the Pack.

I had to talk to them, learn about them:  Their names, their culture, etc.  It's been a year and a half and there's some things I still don't get.  Like: How an entire species of Intersex people can exist and no one know about it.  Ok, I know.  It's because they live in forested areas and don't communicate with society outside of their kind, the Under Society.

That means any good being, not human.  Faery's - yes Faery's.  Not Fairy's.  The little twinkle-twinkle, tiny winged creatures of Fairy Tales, doesn't exist.  Faery's range on a scale of Fae and Under Fae.  Fae are human-like in appearance with magic, more like witches or wizards, and Under Fae are still Faery's, but they're the more close to earth kind.  Trolls, Imps, Pixies (they look more like the Fairy's in Fairy Tales, but with nasty attitudes - they like to bite, pull hair, steal, play pranks, basically, make your life a living hell), etc.

Ok, now I'm getting ahead of myself.  That's a whole other story.

 

**With Child  
**

To Mate is the Packs way of saying, to Consummate, like a human marriage.  Condoms are unheard of, by most - seriously.  Jongin had never heard of a condom.  That night I hadn't held the brain power to consider using one, and now knowing his culture, suggesting it would've been an insult.  It isn't uncommon for a child to result from Mating, but it doesn't happen often.

For us, it did.  That night I'd called Hyung and told him I'd gone home early, that I hadn't been feeling well.  Jongin and I had eaten a meal he'd prepared.  It'd been gamey, caught by traps he'd set or his hands.  He'd prepared and cooked it himself.

It'd been... amazing, and had made me feel emasculated, even if I'd been the Alpha.  After we'd eaten, he having eaten way more than me - he can seriously down some food, he'd rubbed his stomach.  Instead of saying he had a food baby, he'd said, this food will be good for our baby.  Even after having sex with him I hadn't realized he had both genitals.  I had penetrated him vaginally, and hadn't realized.

How?  Mating Brain Fog.  So, of course I'd thought he'd just been being dorky.  Nope.  During the uninformed, naive phase, which was three weeks, when I wasn't at school, I halved my time between being at the gym and being with Jongin.

That was when he wasn't at the gym with me.  It turned out he was pretty good at boxing to.  Better than me, actually.  He'd started out rough, observed the techniques, and destroyed me, and every opponent there-after.  I'd been proud - proud - where I should've been angry, because I'd worked hard.  And he'd come in there and blew it all away.

He was faster than me, stronger than me.  As it turned out, he wasn't.  He was more in tune with himself.  After all, he'd been a Beta his whole life.  Plus, he was a trained hunter, so... yeah.

My second bought of training began.  I noticed when he started slowing down, taking more breaks, hesitating to teach me, drinking more water.  It came to the point of him becoming aggressive, and that's when I'd had enough.  He'd been confused.  I mean, why wouldn't he?

A normal mate would've known he was carrying, and they would've been sympathetic.  They wouldn't have allowed him to fight, or hunt, or much of anything.  He'd have been pampered, spoiled, taken care of in every way.  I had still been confused, because - hello, guy, pregnant, does not compute.  And - we'd had sex multiple times since the Mating, and yet again, Mating Brain Fog, was apparently not a one time thing.

We'd had this very awkward, drawn out conversation that ended with him dropping his pants, spreading his legs, and showing me exactly how not-guy and not-woman he is.  I'd been dumb founded.  Like, glug-glug, fish out of water, dumb founded.  When I'd come out of my shock, my first thought had been how hot him having a vagina was, and the second had been, holy shit he's pregnant-I'm going to be a dad and we're living in the woods-and how am I going to take care of them-and what if he goes in labor here and what if he dies or the baby dies-and what then and what if they don't and-?  Thank fuck he'd shook me out of it, because it would've carried on for much longer.

It had been twelve hours later when we'd had sex again, that I'd remembered to pay attention to his cock.  Until that point, I'm not sure I'd even touched it, but, ya know, Mating Brain Fog.  I just might have.  Why I hadn't been freaked out about being with a him, who wasn't really a him, and Jongin being pregnant, well, it had to be all me.  I'd hated to think that the only reason being is that I'd become their Alpha.

No, the love and acceptance had to have been mine, all mine.  Jongin had been mine, Moon-Sun had been mine, even if she hadn't been named yet.  They had both been mine, damn it.  And that's all I'd needed to know.

 

**Moon-Sun**

I'd expected, pertaining to pregnancy and preparation for birth, for Jongin to have the how-to.  Apparently, more came with being an Alpha, than just super powers.  Like, an uncanny instinct that told me what was up, down, around-and-around.  The contribution from Jongin had been the thing that made everything easy.  Money.

The Pack prepared for everything, apparently.  Including blending in with Humans, giving birth in human society, while not by a human doctor, having plenty of everything they needed:  food, clothes - anything.  The amount in the account had been ridiculous.  Instead of one ring to rule them all, it had been a questionable gold card.  That uncanny instinct had told me it had nothing to do with human society, and everything to do with Under Society.

Something to do with the Fae.  I'd wondered if they had a type of alliance.  The thought had been fleeting, because my every waking moment went to taking care of Jongin.  As time had gone by, and Jongin's stomach grew, the baby grew, I starting less-and-less thinking of them as Jongin and more-and-more of them as Mate.  Not my Mate, just Mate.

Mate, Protect, Mine.

We'd moved from a hotel room to a one story house, with a huge bathtub and walk-in shower.  Soft cushions, plush blankets, and stuff animals galore.  It had been ridiculous, childish, but endearing.  Jongin is a five year old in a grown man's body, and a giant puppy, who likes stuffed puppies...  What do I do with that, besides just love him?

Anyways, their kind don't carry for nine months like humans do.  They carry for six.  By four months his stomach was the size of, what I'd assumed, was a seven to eight month gone woman.  By then, his libido had been off the charts. Before him, I'd never considered intimacy being a part of my near-future life.

I didn't fathom being unappreciative.  Even with a swollen belly, and drowning in stuffed animals, he'd been beautiful.  I'd given him everything he'd asked for, from food to sex - lots and lots of sex - to dizzying levels of affection.  I'd been touch starved and hadn't realized it until then.  He'd healed a part of me I'd lost when my mom had passed away.

I can never get passed his fiery gaze, bronzed skin, or his strong but kind nature. Have I mentioned how beautiful he is yet?

On month five, Pack members started showing up.  I hadn't been expecting it.  By look on Jongin's face, when he saw Baekhyun, neither had he.  "Did you really think we wouldn't come looking for you," he'd said.  Jongin had seemed embarrassed.

Baekhyun had made this grating squeal noise and plopped on to the bed.  When he touched the baby belly Jongin had blushed bright red.  "Our little Jongin Poo, here, he's finally all grown up," Baekhyun had said.

"Shut up," Jongin had said.  He'd looked a second away from kicking him off the bed.  And that's how I found out Jongin was a few good decades older than me.  I hadn't known rather to trust that information or not, until Jongin hadn't correct it.  That hadn't freaked me out like the, finding out he was intersex and pregnant, had.

Baekhyun is only three years older than him, and Jongin hadn't been happy when Baekhyun started spilling his secrets.  Before me Jongin hadn't been interested in anyone, and even less, a human.  I felt flattered that he'd chosen me, but confused.  How does someone whose basically neutral on the idea of taking on a mate suddenly go outter species, and conceive?  He'd said he'd followed me a while before he'd shown himself.

One glimpse of me and he'd been unable to leave.  It's how I'd been when I'd first seen him.  I'd chased him, afraid he'd disappear.  That it'd happened so suddenly, and I hadn't hesitated, it made since, because I never did stuff like that, follow strangers and especially not in the woods.  But I had him.  It's like he was a part of me and losing him would be to lose a part of myself.

Like us meeting was fate.  I know I know.  That's cheesy as hell, but that truth resonates in my soul and there's no other way to describe it.

A few hours later, another Pack member arrived, Chanyeol.  He hadn't been as hyper as Baekhyun, and the only thing that had made him louder had been his deep booming voice.  As time had moved closer to delivery date more members had show up, until we were up to eleven people, not including us.  The large yard and wide house space allowed breathing room, thankfully.  It did put a damper on our sex life though.

Jongin's reserved about that kind of stuff.  It also might have had something to do with the fact that everyone had been fawning over him having mated, and with a human, no less.  It had been super annoying.  I'd refused to feel out of place in my own house, not that they'd made me feel that way.

The members I'd gotten close to we're the oldest, Xiumin, and one Baekhyun's age, Chen.  Xiumin is mature, calm, and kind.  Chen is hyper and mischievious, but kind and helpful.  Both of them had been there when we'd needed anything.

I'd never witnessed live birth, or even taking sex Ed, so seeing a not guy give birth - Jongin, give birth, it...  I had just been upset he'd been in pain, and excited anxious to see the baby.  Jongin's strong body had rippled with strength as he'd push, and I'd considered that his - they, the Packs bodies were designed better than a human woman's body, to give birth.  I'm sure that's not true, but it may have been all the emotions swirling through me.  Jongin had been amazing and I might've cried a little, and then she had been there.

Moon-Sun.  I'd wanted Moon, he'd loved the sun - because it's powerful and warm, and he'd liked to nap in it, so... Moon-Sun.  Compromisation is a necessity in a relationship.  Besides, it's now my babies name, so it's the most beautiful name in the world.  She'd been smaller than I'd have of thought, going by the size Jongin's stomach had been.

Her face had been... neutral...  It's taken a while for me to adjust to wrinkly pink skin, ok? Of course I'd loved her, of course I'd found her cute.  It'd taken a few days before her features had stood out.  She'd had his lips and my eyes, and eyebrows.  So, having angry eyebrows had been a given.

Her black hair had been this, and Baekhyun had stolen her to count all her fingers and toes.  He'd said extra toes - Jongin had thrown something at him... After he hadn't been holding her anymore.  And he may have bit him.  It had been satisfying, hearing him squeal in pain.  Even more to see him run away.

Milk...  After birth, Jongin's chest had filled with milk, and he'd developed small, but actual breasts.  That...  It took longer to adjust to.  He hid it from sight, regardless.  As soon as Moon-Sun had been weened off, she'd gained lots of weight, and Jongin's breasts had disappeared.  His muscle development came back fast.

Like I'd said - developed for carrying.  Not that it'd be happening again anytime soon... I'd hoped.

Pack meant together, so they stayed.  I trained with them, hunting, running, honing in my senses.  I finished highschool and took a year off to figure out rather I wanted to go to college or not.  I kept training at the gym and even worked up the nerve, after getting the approval from the Pack, to tell Hyung everything.  He'd... been kind, but it taken him longer to adjust.

Baekhyun had shown him a recording of the birth - how he'd gotten it we'll never know - to prove it'd happened, and he'd looked queezy.  Eventually, he'd adjusted.

I know have the family I'd never dreamed of, and a Father figure who helped keep me connected to my mother.  Life is never perfect, but it's life.  I try not to think of my real dad.  Other than that, right now, I'm enjoying the life I've been blessed with.  This is the beginning of my story.

Next time, well I'll tell you more about Pack-ness, and the Fae stuff.  Fun, I say through gritted teeth.

**Kudos - Subscribe - Comments, I appreciate all support, and it'll allow you to be notified for updates.  Thank you for reading.**


End file.
